One More Night
by MissJacksonMrPanic
Summary: Au where Percy was the one to die for Gaia. Past Percabeth and Jasper. Jason admits he had feelings for Percy.
1. One More Night

Dear Percy,

I was five years old when I was taught that the most colorful insects were also the most venomous ones. Now, when I look into your green eyes, I know it's true.

It's hard to say your eyes are even green. Their the ocean and whenever I look at you, I drown.

Perce, we've been good friends for a while, but that's all it is. It hurts. I know Piper told you I broke up with her because I love someone else. I never knew why you broke up with Annabeth. But, it was you. That I liked I mean.

Everytime you laugh, you crinkle your nose. Every time you tell a good story, your cheeks flush and your eyes get brighter. Every time you fight or study, you crinkle your eyebrows together. I've noticed everything, but I still can't figure you out.

I know writing to you now is a bit hopeless. But you told me that if you try hard enough, even impossible things say "I'm possible".

Nico said you didn't chose rebirth. He doesn't talk about you much. No one can without tearing up.

Percy, why? Why not me? Gaia wanted me to die, not you. Percy, you broke so many hearts.

Many have moved on.

Nico has Will. Annabeth and Reyna are getting pretty close. Piper is dating some guy from the Demeter cabin. But it took you dieing, for me, for me to know I loved you.

I love you.

I, Jason Allen Grace, love you.

But you just had to die. Jeez, what's with your timing, Jackson?

Leo's back. Your mom's doing terrible. Why not me?

There's no getting over you, Percy.

I wish I could've told you. I wish we had more time. I would trade everything in the world for one night with you. Please, Percy.

I'm crying now. Manly, right? I don't even care. If it's you, I'm okay with anything. Tell me, did you plan on dying right from the start? I thought it would me. Not you. I mean, you lived this long, right?

What now? I can't just move on. No.

Do you have a sister or a brother or something? That would be worst.

Please tell me you love me too. Please. Come back.

With more love than humanly possible,

Jason

Jercyjercyjercyjercyjercyjercyjercyjercyjercyjercyjercyjercyjercyjercyjercyjercyjercyjercyjercyjercy

A single tear fell from Percy's green eyes as he watched his crush sob on his grave. Hades had allowed him this. Not a kiss, a tear.

 _I love you too. I promise._


	2. One More Kiss

It's been two years. Since Percy's death I mean.

Isn't it sad?

I've always taken him for granten. Like, I never really thought he'd really die. He was always there. Until he wasn't.

I'm not really sure what I did after confessing to Percy's grave. I just ran. I felt everything inside of me crash and burn. I felt tears on my face, but I couldn't wipe them away. _Percy deserves my tears._

In case you're wondering, cutting helped.

I was able to control the pain. It was awesome.

But I wasn't sick, I'm twisted. Sick makes it sound like there's a cure. And there was. But he was in the underworld right now.

In my defense, I was left unsupervised.

Nobody even bothers anymore. Should I be worried, scared, mad, happy, sad? I don't know.

I hope Percy didn't chose rebirth. I want to be with him….

Wait.

I could.

Suicide.

 _I'm coming._

I didn't even feel anything.

Was it supposed to hurt?

I couldn't think. Percy was _this_ close.

I took my last breath with a smile.

It was cold. Yeah yeah. I know. But really.

I was there. I scanned the crowd, watching for someone or something to lead me to Percy. My Percy. He was here.

I let out a breath. I was dead, he was dead. We could be together now.

If he wanted me.

The thought scared me. What if he didn't?

What if my Percy was someone else's?

All this sudden arms were thrown around my neck. I froze. They were _warm_.

"You _idiot_. Oh my gods, why are here?" I knew that voice.

Percy.

I hugged him back. "I missed you."

He pushed me off and I was cold again.

" _Why?_ Jason, I'm not worth it."

I shook my head, refusing to open my eyes. Then I heard him start crying. Over me.

Percy I-always-have-a-joke-and-a-smile-ready-at-the-most-strange-of-moments-sue-me Jackson was crying. Over me. It broke my heart.

I opened my eyes.

Dark hair. Bright eyes. Lean, perfect body. Long lashes. It was him.

 _I did it._

We kissed. Hint, hint, those lips were soft.

 _Don't worry. I'm never leaving again._

 _I love you._

"I love you." He said. To me.

"Love is an understatement."


End file.
